


Not so Haunted

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff, Haunted House, Hollstein - Freeform, hollstein on halloween, vampire!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Laura made a bet with Lafontaine to spend one night in the creepy apparently haunted house turns out was Laura thought was going to be a scary night turns out to be an interesting one.





	

_How in Hogwarts I ended here? In front of the most creepy terrifying house._ Laura thought looking at the house she was about to spend the night.

 

"Come on frosh is only one night" Lafontaine say interrupting Laura's thoughts a devilish smile on their face.

 

"Explains to me why am I doing this again?" Laura say still watching the creepy house who looks like no one has take care of in years, the whole front yard was full of trash the grass was covered in dirt. She almost feel bad for the house it could be really homie and habitable with some work.

 

"Because you couldn't ask to a date that tall red head you saw at the mall so I dare you to do it and still you couldn't and now here we are"

 

"This is ridiculous Laura you are it doing this it can be dangerous" Perry say

 

"No Perr, Laura lost and now had to do it"

 

Laura was about to protest when saw something moving on one of the windows.

 

"Did you guys see that?"

 

"See what?" Lafontaine say looking at the house

 

"I saw something on one of the windows"

 

"Well tell me tomorrow what it was" Lafontaine say giving Laura her pack back "good night Laura" they say with their devilish smile and got in the car.

 

"Good luck honey" Perry say with a smile and give her some cookies in a plastic bag.

 

Laura return the smile and took the bag "Thank you Perry I'll see you tomorrow"

 

And with that Perry got in the car with Lafontaine the two of them waved and drive down the street.

 

Laura sigh took their stuff and walk to the house, she was hoping that the house would be empty or torn apart, when Laura opened the door the house was organized the furniture was kinda new there was books and notebooks everywhere and a bookshelves along the hall.

 

Laura step in and the moment she stepped the door shot closed, Laura jump it's ok it must be the wind Laura thought she continue walking to the house tracing her fingers through the books on the shelf, then she move to the living room she try to distract herself with a book, two hours later Laura decided to go to sleep she grab her backpack and got out her yellow pillow and a blanket she was about to changed into her pajamas when she heard something break in the kitchen.

 

"What the frilly hell was that!?" Laura say to no one she grab her bear spray and walk into the kitchen.

 

When she walk in she found a broken glass on the floor and one of the cabinets open, Laura put the bear spray on the table and clean up the glass. She returned to the living room she changed into her Dr. Who pajamas she saw her phone light up, it was a text from Lafontaine.

 

 **Laf** : _Anything scary so far?_

 

 **Laura** : _Just a broken glass and a few noises so far_

 

 **Laf** : _Only a few hours :) good night and good luck frosh_

 

 **Laura** : _Thanks, good night_

 

Laura put her phone on the table and grab a book that was lay there, minutes later she heard a squeak she decided to ignore it and continue to read. Minutes later Laura was sound asleep when the sound of a shutting door wake her up.

 

She thought about leaving the house it doesn't matter if Lafontaine call her a baby coward, she was about to open the door when she heard someone groaning upstairs.

 

She left the door and walked upstairs the groans were more louder as she got closer she stopped at the only door who was closed she got closed to the door and she could hear someone was walking inside she decided to quietly open the door just a little she peeked inside and could see someone was pacing around the room.

 

Laura got closed but the door squeaked she stop and freeze in place at the shadow she saw inside opened the door, she couldn't see clearly but she could swear it was a girl.

 

"What are you doing here?" The girl ask

Laura didn't respond her mouth opened and closed but words didn't come out.

 

"I say what are you doing here?" The girl say more angry than before.

 

"I heard something and decided to come and see what it was" Laura say

 

The girl smirk and laugh "I didn't mean here _here_ , I mean what are you doing in _my_ house?"

 

Laura took a step back "your house like you live here?"

 

"Yes I live here and your lucky your cute I didn't call the cops earlier"

 

"But the the front on the house look... Wait _earlier_? Like you know I been here for hours and you haven't call the cops?"

 

"Well like I said" the girl lean in close to Laura "you're lucky you're cute" the girl smirk

 

Laura was feeling her cheeks got red.

 

"I'm really sorry to burst into your house is just my friend and I were playing a stupid game and I lost and they challenged me to stay here for one night and now that I know someone lives here I think I should go..."

 

"Breath cupcake, your gonna pass out"

 

"Sorry" Laura say looking at the floor then she saw blood on the girl hand "oh my god are you ok? What happen?"

 

The girl look at her hand "oh that it's nothing" the girl shrugged

 

"Is not look like nothing you are bleeding" Laura took the other girl hand and take it downstairs

 

"Where we going?" The girl asked

 

"I got first aid kit in my backpack"

 

The two of them sat in the couch Laura was looking for the kit she pull out some gauze and alcohol.

 

"This might hurt a little bit" Laura say and the girl hissed. Laura finished and the two of them were starting at each other. _She's beautiful_ Laura thought

 

"So I think I have to go" Laura say and starting to pack her stuff.

 

"You don't have to, you still got like 6 hours before the sunrises"

 

"No it's ok I'll go"

 

"Cupcake is fine"

 

"Laura, my name is Laura"

 

"Carmilla, and please stay I mean what are you going to do walk to your house in the middle of the night?"

 

Laura smile "That's a good point" she sigh and sit next to Carmilla "So why exactly you leave your house with the door open?"

 

Carmilla laugh "Because no one would be so stump to enter a house who look abandoned and where a vampire lives"

 

"Well that explains... Wait vampire?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Like a centuries old vampire?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Ok but still I don't think you should let your front door open"

 

Carmilla laughed and shake her head.

 

Laura laughed and ask "What?"

 

"You seriously more worried about my door being open than me being a vampire?"

 

Laura smile shyly and shrugged

 

"You are really something cupcake"

 

The two of them started talking about each other neither of them noticed that the sun was rising.

 

"I guess you win the challenge cupcake"

 

Laura looked at the window "I guess I did" her phone rang Lafontaine was calling.

 

"You should answer you want some coffee or hot chocolate?"

 

"Hot chocolate" Laura smile and answer the phone

 

"Hey Laf"

 

"Your alive, how was it, still scared?"

 

Laura look at the kitchen and saw Carmilla preparing two mugs of hot chocolate. She couldn't help but smile at the view.

 

"I'm great actually"

 

"Did you want me to pick you up?"

 

"Actually Laf I was just thinking of walking"

 

"Are you sure is like thirty minutes from there to your house"

 

"Yes I'm sure say Perry that I'm ok good bye Laf I'll text you later"

 

"Ok bye Laur"

 

Laura hang up, Carmilla was walking with two mugs in hand she sat in the couch next to Laura.

 

"So what are doing today?" Laura ask

 

"Nothing, you?"

 

"Maybe go to my house and sleep"

 

"I think you can do that here" Carmilla smirk and put her arm around Laura

 

"Mhmm that's a good idea" Laura got closer to Carmilla and put her head on her shoulder.

 

They talk some more and minutes later the two fall sleep in each other arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like hate it let me know.


End file.
